redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne
Roxanne, portrayed by Shauna Kain, is one of the minor characters in Red Riding Hood and is one of Valerie's friends, along side Prudence and Rose and the older sister of Claude, her brother. Appearence Roxanne and her brother are known by the townspeople for being redheads with hazel eyes and freckles. For attire, she's known to wear a black and white dress with a brown shirt with grey sleeves and a golden-yellow shawl to go with her outfit. Personality Roxanne is a kind and soft-spoken young woman who is loyal to her friends and very loving and protective towards her brother, Claude. However, while loyal, Roxanne does seem to break her promises easily (although she does this unwillingly) when it comes to her family (although her relationship with her mother, Mauguerite, is unknown), as when Claude was wrongly accused of being a student of the dark arts and is imprisoned. She is willing to do anything for her brother, like sell her own body and even sell out her friend, Valerie's, new-found secret that she was able to communicate and understand the Wolf to Father Solomon, but she later comes to regret this decision when she realizes that Claude was already dead by the time he was brought out of his prison, which greatly devastated her, although she manages to make up for her mistake by protecting Valerie from the Wolf. Her fate after that is unknown, but it's possible that she still lives in Daggerhorn, still living in fear of the--now deceased--Wolf. Red Riding Hood In the film,Red Riding Hood,she,along with Prudence and Rose are devastated by Lucie's death and are the first to tell Valerie. She, her brother and her friends are among the huge crowd of townspeople dancing, along celebrating the "death" of the werewolf. Later, she and Valerie tried to get to church so they would be safe on holy ground, only to be cornered by Cesaire (in his wolf form). She's shocked to find out that Valerie can not only speak to the Wolf but can also understand it. Knowing the dangers of anyone communicating with a werewolf could be death, she agreed to keep Valerie's secret away from everybody. When Father Solomon decided to search the homes for the werewolf, he arrested her brother,Claude believing him to be the sorcerer who summoned the wolf, due to the frantic state he was in after the events of last night and Father Solomon seeing him perform a trick which was accused as witchcraft. He was then locked up in the elephant. Roxanne,hoping to free her brother from his suffering agrees to give up Valerie's name as a witch and the secret of her being able to understand the Wolf in exchange for him. Solomon gives her brother back to her, though possibly already dead. Before Valerie was going to be sacrificed to the wolf, Prudence found her and told her about how Roxanne didn't mean to expose her secret, however,Valerie told him to tell Roxanne that she forgave her best friend before he departed. She is last seen with the rest of her friends defending Valerie from the wolf, knowing that it couldn't cross on holy ground so it ran away as dawn approached. Family *Marguerite (mother) *Claude (brother) (Possibly deceased) *Unknown/Unnamed father Friends *Valerie *Prudence *Rose *Lucie *Henry *Peter *Claude *Suzette Trivia *Roxanne's name means "dawn" and "bright" in Persian. Image Gallery MV5BMTQzMDk5NTQ2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM2NDExOA@@._V1._SX286_SY440_.jpg RedRidingHood0266.jpg RedRidingHood0342.jpg RedRidingHood0344.jpg Red-riding-hood-movie-photo-32.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Residents of Daggerhorn